


New Buddies, huh?

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Befriending, Charming - Freeform, Defending, First Meetings, Games, Gen, Macaroons, Mari is an Angel, Meltdown, Panic Attacks, Pre-Daminette - Freeform, Villains, breakdown - Freeform, liars, one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: How Mari meet and charmed Gotham's dangerous Villains





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s the next fic!! Daminette is very sided here. This focuses on Mari befriending the villains like the angel she is. So ya, we get to see how Mari charms everyone!!!!

Mari looked better. Yesterday had practically been a disaster. They were eating lunch in Wayne Enterprises when Lila decided to try harming Mari. She almost succeeded too. Mari had run off to the balcony crying with everyone sending murderous glares. But Chloe, Kim, Alix, and Max were quick to put Lila down. It didn’t hurt that  _ the _ Damian Wayne and Dick Grayson helped with that.

They told her that they wouldn’t accept that type of behavior in the building which had all other people nodding agreement. “Either you stop this type of talk or you’ll be escorted back to your hotel room and barred from entering Wayne Enterprises again,” Dick said glaring at the girl. Lila had shrunk down while the class turned their glares to Lila.

Dick shook his head watching the class bicker and turned to see Damian gone. When he looked about, he found Damian with the girl. She looked to be sobbing against Damian’s chest. After a little, she was out like a light. Damian pulled his phone out and Dick answered before it even rang. Dick informed the purple-haired teacher, Mendeliev, what happened. The two then managed to distract the rest of the class while Damian and a couple of employees took Mari back to her hotel room.

When they had arrived, Mari was still out cold still. They could tell how exhausted she was, and how spent she was from everything.

So, seeing her look better, seeing a glimpse of that sparkle in her eye, was amazing for them. Apparently, she had been texting Damian since she woke up. After what happened, the teachers decided to move the schedule around a bit. The next day was a free day to allow Mari to recover from what happened. Seeing her in the lobby with a tired smile though surprised them. “Why aren’t you resting, Mari?” Alix asked and Mari shrugged.

“I think I’d like some fresh air for little. Want to go to the park with me?” Mari asked and the four nodded.

“Of course!” Kim answered and they went over to the teacher to tell her. She nodded understanding and they went off to the park nearby. Mari relaxed as soon as they entered the park. They saw benches and fountains. Next to the fountains though, there were water stations to fill watering cans. Mari smiled at her friends who just smiled. For the next while, Mari and her friends watered the plants and did a little weed pulling. Whenever they found trash, they picked it up and threw it away. Once Mari was satisfied with their work, they put the watering cans back and sat on the benches to appreciate the park's beauty.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

On top of a building, Poison Ivy watched the girl and her friends with her son, Manny, and her daughter, Venus. “Most people just water briefly,” Manny commented and his mom and sister nodded agreement.

“What a nice flower she is. Her friends seem like nice flowers too,” Ivy said and Manny nodded agreement.

“I hope she continues being nice to nature,” Manny said with a smile that Ivy shared. Venus just hummed watching the girl work.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sun was hovering near the horizon. They had been there for a couple of hours relaxing. Mari definitely felt better than when she first left. They got up and started back to their hotel. They knew to be cautious since Gotham’s villains tended to go out to terrorize people.

A chuckle sounded causing the five to look around. They knew it wasn’t the Joker luckily since his laugh was deranged, not to mention he was said to be in Arkham Asylum. Two people came out from the shadows. They looked related. They both had orange hair. They also had similar color schemes going on. They both had green as the majority of their outfits.

“Hello, tourists! I am Riddler! This is my son, Puzzler!” the adult introduced.  _ So that’s what _ , Mari thought looking between the adult and teen. “We have 3 riddles for you to answer! Answer all three correctly, and you may go safely!” Riddler continued and they shared a look. They heard more footsteps behind them and turned to see another teen, he had brown hair that was fairly long, near his shoulders. He also had light blue eyes.

“How do you know they’ll understand you?” the boy asked looking at the villains. The two shared a look and Puzzler frowned.

“Stay out of it, Allan!” he shouted and the teen shook his head with a sigh. “Can you understand and speak English?” he asked. Mari took a step forward.

“Yes,” she replied and the two smirked while the now dubbed Allan rolled his eyes.

“Alrighty then!” Riddler said and pointed his cane at the girl. “Mind tellin us you name deary?” asked and Mari stood up straight in front of her friends.

“Marinette,” she answered.

“What a pretty name, for a pretty girl,” Puzzler said and Mari doesn’t know how to respond to that. Damian has so far been the only one to compliment her. So a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.   
“Now, the riddle: I am something people love or hate. I change people’s appearances and thoughts. If a person takes care of themself I will go up even higher. To some people, I will fool them. To others, I am a mystery. Some people might want to try and hide me but I will show. No matter how hard people try I will never go down. What am I?”

A hum left Mari as she thought about it for little. “Age!” she said triumphantly and Riddle paused but then clapped.

“Good job. Riddle number 2: Only one color, but not one size, Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies. Present in sun, but not in rain, Doing no harm, and feeling no pain. What is it?” he asked setting his cane down and resting his hands on top.

“A shadow!” Mari replied instantly and the two shared a smile.

“You’re doing very well,” Puzzler replied stepping forward. “Now, the final riddle: It can't be seen, can't be felt, can't be heard and can't be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life and kills laughter. What is it?” Puzzler asked with a smirk that Mari returned.

“The dark,” she answered and the two smiled at her.

“Very good, dear,” Riddler replied with a smile.

“Good job indeed,” Puzzler said too. “You rival the Batfamily in answering the riddles quickly. You may go now. I look forward to seeing you again,” he continued and the father-son duo slunk back to the alley they were in, waiting for the next person to come.

Mari turned to see that Allan was there still and smiled at him. “Nice to meet you!” she said and the boy looked at her startled. He then gave a short wave.

“Nice to meet you, too,” he replied, shocked about the girl smiling so nicely at him.

“I hope to see you again!” Mari replied before she and her friends started going back to the hotel.

“That was impressive, Mari,” Alix complimented and Mari just waved her hand.

“It was nothing. I used to do all sorts of riddles in middle school,” Mari replied. Her friends just laughed at that as they arrived at the hotel.

“Are you ok?” Ms. Bustier asked when they entered and they looked at her confused. “You were supposed to be back half an hour ago!” she said and Mari gave an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Ms. Bustier. I lost track of time. And then we got stopped by Riddler and Puzzler and had to answer their riddles,” Mari replied and Ms. Bustier’s face was scared.

“Did they hurt you at all?” she asked and Mari shook her head.

“We’re fine. I answered their riddles easily and they let us leave. I’m pretty sure they’re just pranksters,” Mari replied and a cough had them looking at a teen looking at them with a smirk. The teen had their dark hair pulled up into a bun on the top of their head. Their dark eyes seem to be holding secrets. “Yes?” Mari asked wondering what the teen wanted.

“You don’t have to worry, ma’am. The worst Riddler and his kid does is just make them messy. So worst case, you’re students here would have come back covered in whipped cream, or whatever they were carrying,” the teen, their voice sounded feminine, replied.

“And you are?” Ms. Bustier asked.

“Culsans, but Janus is my birth name,” they replied and Mari nodded.

“See, Ms. Bustier, nothing to worry about!” Mari said and Ms. Bustier nodded.

“Alright, but please don’t do that again,” she replied and Mari nodded understanding. Bustier then left and Mari waved the other away to go get ready for the class meal together.

“Thanks, for the help!” she said and the teen nodded. “Is Culsans a nickname or?” Mari asked and Culsans looked at her warily.

“Sorta,” they replied and Mari just smiled brightly at them. “It’s a name I like to be called when I don’t feel….female,” they said and Mari nodded.

“Do you have a preferred pronoun?” Mari asked and Culsans gave a small smile.

“It differs days. But people usually use them to be safe,” they admitted and Mari beamed at the teen.

“Cool! I hope to see around! Maybe you can hang out with me and Allan!” she said and that seemed to make the teen shocked.

“You know Allan?” they asked and Mari waved a hand in a ‘sorta’ gesture.

“Allan tried stopping Riddler saying they didn’t know if my friends and I could speak English. He seemed chill so I said I’d hope to see him again!” she explained and Culsans had a small, side smile on their lips.

“If you want, I could give him your number. Our dads usually hang out,” Culsans offered and Mari smiled.

“That’d be cool! You could have it too!” Mari said and reached into her purse and quickly wrote down the number and handed it over. “Maybe we can hang out tomorrow afternoon! My class is only touring in the morning then we can do whatever we want for a couple of hours,” she suggested and Culsans nodded.

“I’ll tell him that,” Culsans assured and Mari waved goodbye. Chloe just shook her head fondly as Mari entered the elevator with them finally.

“You make friends everywhere you go,” Chloe remarked which had her other friends nodding agreement.

“Is there something wrong with that?” she asked and they shook their heads.

“No, just making an observation,” Chloe said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari smiled as she sat beside Chloe on the bus. The class was going to see Arkham Asylum to see what they do. While it was sad for the people inside, she was happy because the head person there had agreed to Mari bringing the inmates macaroons. They were only vanilla bean, but the shells had blue and pink swirled about. She could only hope they liked vanilla bean. “What’s up with you?” Chloe asked.

“Macaroons?” Mari replied and Chloe laughed along with her friends.

“They’ll like them just fine,” Chloe assured and the others nodded agreement.

“Do you know who’s giving us the tour?” Mari asked and Chloe shrugged.

“One of the staff members?” she replied, but it sounded like a question.

“Fair enough,” Mari replied. The rest of the trip was silent except for Lila and her gang. They talked loudly in the back on the bus, talking about stories. She was happy when they finally reached Arkham. They got off the bus and Ms. Bustier and Ms. Mendeliev both led the group into the prison-esque building. They gathered in the lobby and a lady wearing a lab coat over scrubs. On her lab coat’s pocket, was an ID card.

“Hello students! My name is Dr. Eliza Hugh, I’ll be showing you around the building! If we’re quick enough, we can see the patients in the general area eating or doing other things!” Dr. Hugh’s said and the class nodded understanding. “I also was told a member of the class had asked to make a treat for the patients here!” she continued and Mari stepped forward shyly.

“That was me. I thought they’d like a little change of pace,” she replied. Behind her, she heard Lila.

“I bet she’s related to one of them. That must be why she wanted to bring them those treats,” Lila whispered disgustedly and Mari shrunk into her shoulders.

“That’s very sweet of you!” Dr. Hugh’s said happily. She had a bright smile on her face. “These patients don’t get to see many people, let alone get treats! Most will definitely be happy!” she said and had a hand on Mari’s shoulder. At her statement, Mari straightened a bit. “Now let’s go!”

With that, Dr. Hugh’s led them through the building, pointing out the rooms, each one specialized for certain patients. She talked about the security to protect both the staff and patients. She talked about the history of the place. She was happy to talk about the different therapies they use for patients.

They eventually finished the tour. They ended up in front of a room with a big window showing into it. There was a buzzer and speaker near the door. Inside was most of the villains of Gotham. Some were grumbling to each other, others having pleasant conversations while a few give each other death glares. As if daring the despised person to come close and see what would happen.

Dr. Hugh went to the speaker and pressed a button and a buzz went through the room. The patients all looked over to the window and saw Dr. Hugh’s and the class. “Hello, you guys have a special surprise! This student brought you macaroons! Please be nice to her as she hands them out, ok?” she asked and the villains looked at the blunette smiling shyly. She gave a short wave holding up the macaroons. They shared a look before nodding. They all thought the same thing.

_ She’d be a good hostage _ .

Joker was happy to have a chance to escape, even if it meant with the others. The speaker continued its buzz as Dr. Hugh went to talk to the girl's teachers. The girl pushed the door open after it buzzed with a smile bright on her face. She didn’t seem to care that she was in a room full of villains. “I bet they won’t even like those macaroons. After all, Mari is such a clutz,” a girl with sausage-like hair spoke and some students laughed. All but four that looked outraged. The girl, Mari, tried to hide in her shoulders as she entered.

“Yeah, she probably messed them up, goodness knows she’s not as good as her parents,” this was said by a girl that had glasses. Mari’s eyes started glistening at that and they all instantly didn’t like that girl. Before she went through all the way through, a blonde-haired boy grabbed her shoulder. She turned to him with a frown.

“Why couldn’t you have just not brought anything? Then she wouldn’t have said anything. But no matter, please don’t say anything, Mari. Take the high road. Sooner or later she’ll stop,” the boy said then turned, not giving the girl a chance.

“God, let’s hope she doesn’t anger them by spilling her macaroons all over them,” the first girl spoke again. Mari slouched further and entered the room, her bright smile was gone. She went closer to the villains before stopping and opening the lid. This allowed them to see the carefully swirled macaroons.

“I….I didn’t know what you’d like. So I made them all vanilla bean, monsieur, mademoiselle,” she spoke, a faint French accent.

Two people got up. Mr. Freeze, aka Victor Fries, and his son, Lyle, went up to Mari. Mari looked up at them and saw that one was a teen, pale-skinned with light gray hair and eyes. They each grabbed a macaroon and took a bit. They both had pleasant smiles after taking a bit. “This is delicious, mademoiselle,” Lyle replied and the girls - Mari’s smile returned. Lyle gave her one last smile before he and his dad go back to where they were sitting.

Penguin, Oswald, and his son, Martin, then went over too. They hesitantly smiled before taking one. Martin was pale too, but had freckles all over. He had darker gray hair but pale blue ices. They each took a bite. They smiled again with Martin nodding frantically. This had Mari smiling at him, eyes closed as a pleased giggle left her. “These are delicious,” Oswald said. “Martin seems to really like them,” he continued. It confused Mari that the teen didn’t speak, but she didn’t say anything, except holding the box out to him.

“You can have another, there are quite a few,” Mari said, she hadn’t known how many people she’d see so she had been careful to make sure there was enough. Martin smiled and grabbed an extra one before the two left. Slowly but surely, the other people, other villains came up to the girl and grabbed macaroons and stating how good they were. The last people to come up to her was Joker and Harley. Joker had an ever-present smile on his face, but they could tell he was annoyed. By what? They couldn’t tell.

He just glared at the window. Harley, meanwhile, was very happy. While she did glare at the window, it was only briefly before smiling happily at Mari. They each took a macaroon and bit into it. Joker’s smile seemed to grow them while Harley bounced with a smile and hum. “These are delicious, sweetie! I’d love to visit your family to get more!” Harley said cheerily and Mari beamed at Harley.

“These are good,” Joker said at last. Mari looked between everyone and smiled.

“There’s a few left, if anyone wants another, they can come and get one,” she said. Harley immediately grabbed a second before heading off back to her seat. Lyle, Victor, and Oswald got up and grabbed another. There was one left and she just presented the remaining one to Joker. “Here,” she said and he hesitantly took it.

She just smiled again before heading to the door. When she reached it, Dr. Hugh opened it with a smile. “Thank you again, dear, for bringing them these. I’m sure you made their day,” she said with a smile that Mari returned.

“I bet they’re just saying that to be nice,” Lila, or sausage hair to the villains, said. That joyous face left Mari. the villains shared and look and did nothing as Joker went to the window. Harley stuck her tongue out of sausage girl. Said girl glared at Harley but was wary of Joker walking toward the window. Dr. Hugh was looking at Joker, the look said ‘don’t try anything’. Which he ignored because he didn’t like the girl.

She was being mean to the girl that thought of bringing treats to brighten their day. While she just groaned in annoyance, being haughty. As if doing anything was beneath her. He stopped at the window, right in front of sausage hair. “Sausage hair,” he spoke and the girl looked offended while Mari and her few actual friends stifled their laughs. “You are very rude, girly, considering you didn’t do anything,” he said and the girl glared.

“Whatever, who are you to talk!?” she yelled back and Dr. Hugh started having people leave the area. She could tell that the patients were very fond of the girl Mari now. She couldn’t blame them as the girl was friendly and made them treats when she didn’t have too. She could also tell that Joker while wanting to do something harsh, didn’t, he didn’t want to be forced through anything unpleasant.

“I’m startin’ to think she should be in here too!” Harley said glaring. “She’s acting worse than we do.” Lila gasped indignantly at that.

“You’re right, Har. We at least don’t mock presents,” Joker replied. “Maybe you just don’t have the right taste to enjoy the mademoiselle’s delicious treats,” he continued and Mari smiled when she heard that before being escorted from the room. “Or maybe you just don’t have taste at all. You’re hair and clothing are horrendous,” he finished it off with his usual laugh. Which had the girl, sausage hair, running out while Dr. Hugh shook her head at the man.

“You may have just gotten yourself banned from any other sweets Mari might bring over during her visit in Gotham,” she said and Joker frowned at that. “But, we’ll see. Since you did only say that when Mari was insulted,” she continued and walked off.


	2. We Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari gets separated from her friends and classmates in the rain.  
AKA, the other way she could have befriended Gotham's villains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the other chap!!! The alternate chap!! I hope you like this one as well!!!!

Mari hugged herself as she walked through the darkened street. It was raining. And she was lost. To think the day had started alright. Sure, the day before sucked what with  _ Lie _ -la saying she caused the akumatizations.

Mari and her friends were eating lunch in Wayne Enterprises when Lila decided to try harming Mari. She almost succeeded too. Mari had run off to the balcony crying with everyone sending murderous glares. But Chloe, Kim, Alix, and Max were quick to put Lila down. It didn’t hurt that  _ the _ Damian Wayne and Dick Grayson helped with that.

They told her that they wouldn’t accept that type of behavior in the building which had all other people nodding agreement. “Either you stop this type of talk or you’ll be escorted back to your hotel room and barred from entering Wayne Enterprises again,” Dick said glaring at the girl. Lila had shrunk down while the class turned their glares to Lila.

Dick shook his head watching the class bicker and turned to see Damian gone. When he looked about, he found Damian with the girl. She looked to be sobbing against Damian’s chest. After a little, she was out like a light. Damian pulled his phone out and Dick answered before it even rang. Dick informed the purple-haired teacher, Mendeliev, what happened. The two then managed to distract the rest of the class while Damian and a couple of employees took Mari back to her hotel room.

Ms. Bustier didn’t care when Ms. Mendeliev argued about letting Mari rest. So the next day, they did the activities. They were at the park doing some gardening when it started pouring. Everyone got on the bus, but forgot to make sure Mari was there. It hurt, but she knew Ms. Bustier wouldn’t listen to her friends. Especially if Lila and her gang started complaining saying Mari was only doing this for attention, and that they were freezing.

She was just glad they weren’t stuck in the rain with her. Her clothes were soaked through, she could barely see from the rain and her bangs going into her eyes, and her teeth were chattering. Not to mention, she was most likely shaking. She sneezed as she continued walking, not knowing for sure if she was heading in the right direction. She sneezed again and sighed. “I’m lost,” she mumbled and felt Tikki pat her leg through her purse. She was lucky the purse was waterproof, otherwise, she’d be in trouble.

She starting walking forward again. But quickly slipped in a puddle and just sat there. She looked around but she couldn’t tell if there would be anyone willing to help her. The rain stopped. But it didn’t. It just stopped hitting her. She looked up and saw a man wearing a green suit in front of her covering her with his green umbrella. All over the canopy of the umbrella was question marks. Beside the man was a teen also wearing green. They both had orange hair. The teens was styled though like spikes it seemed.

“What are you doing out here, dearie?” he asked and Mari sneezed once more.

“I-I,” she started but it was hard to talk through chattering teeth. “I-I g-g-g-ot left b-b-behind,” she managed. And the two shared a look.

“You’re part of the French tourist group?” the man asked and she nodded. “They left you behind in the rain and you got lost trying to head back?” he guessed and she nodded. “Let’s get you inside dear, I’m Edward,” he introduced.

“Edwin,” the teen introduced as he helped Mari up.

“M-ma-mari-nnette,” Mari stumbled through and sagged against Edwin as she shivered. She had trouble standing which worried the two.

“How long have you been out in the rain?” Edwin asked and Mari tried shrugging.

“I-I d-d-don’t kn-know,” she answered. If she could, she would have yelped when Edwin picked her up. But instead, she just curled against him, trying to keep her eyes open. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but the two began walking. They were talking in hushed voices and Mari couldn’t understand them even if she wanted.

After a little, they made it to a building. Edward opened the door and Edwin went in carefully to make sure Mari didn’t hit anything. When the door closed, everyone inside was staring at them as Edwin was holding a near unconscious girl. They had gone to the Recreation Lounge, a lounge that all the Rogue’s go-to when it’s raining.

Edwin looked over the people and saw his friend Janus. Even though Janus was genderfluid, they were the best bet to change Mari into dry clothing. “Janus!” he called and they seemed to know as they came over and took Mari from him. “I’ll go get some dry clothing,” he said heading off to a closet while Janus took Mari to the bathroom to dry her off as much as possible. Edwin managed to find sweatpants and a sweater that some people leave and took them to the bathroom.

He knocked on the door and Janus opened it and took the clothes from his hands. Edwin then went over to the fireplace and made sure it was going strong while his dad got some blanket. Janus soon came out carrying the now dry Mari. They went over to the fireplace and gently set her down. Edward then wrapped the girl in blankets. Once she was settled by the fireplace, he turned to the slightly confused  _ and _ worried Rogue’s.

“Who’s that?” Oswald asked as they looked at the petite girl.

“She’s called Marinette,” Edward said. “She’s here with her class from France. She got left behind in the rain and got lost trying to get back to presumably her hotel,” he explained and the Rogue’s nodded understanding. The few teens that were in the Lounge: Janus, Lyle, Martin, Edward, and Allan, all went over to Mari and sat near her.

Jonathan and Harley seemed to be making some soup for when Mari woke up. After 20 or so minutes, Mari started stirring. They knew because all the teens immediately turned to look at the bundle of blankets. “Wha?” Mari softly called looking blearily at the ceiling. She remembered meeting two people that were going to help, but it became a blank soon after saying her name.

The boy, Edwin she recalls, comes into her view with a smile. “Your up!” he called excitedly and slowly helped her sit up. “You’ve been out since we helped you out of the rain. We took you to a Lounge we go to since it was the closest thing,” Edwin said and Mari nodded slowly. He then introduced the other teens nearby and she gave a small wave.

“Who?” she asked and Janus just nodded.

“I did. Didn’t want anyone else to do it,” they replied and Mari nodded understanding. Soon, a man and woman came over. The man looked like the teen Allan, Mari observed and figured they were related.

“This will help you warm up,” the man said and the woman handed her a bowl of soup and a spoon.

“Thank you,” Mari replied slowly and the two smiled.

“It’s no problem!” the woman said. Her hair was interesting for Mari since it was three colors. “I’m Harley,” she introduced.

“Jonathan,” the man introduced and she smiled at them. They then left the teens and sat to talk to the others. While Mari slowly ate the soup, the other teens told her who was who. They even told her stories about stuff that happened which had her giggling. She learned that the boy, Martin, was mute. So she pulled out her phone and opened the note pad and allowed him to use it. Some of the older Rogue’s came over at different times to talk or maybe embarrass their kids. Mari had a nice time.

She was feeling better after a while, granted she still felt sick, but she at least wasn’t shivering. It was still pouring outside pretty badly and she wasn’t keen on going out again. Not that the Rogue’s would allow her even  _ if _ she wanted to. They had a tv and the teens suggested that they play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Mari beamed at the suggestion. It didn’t take long for it to be set up.

Even though Mari was sick, or basically sick, she still defeated the teens. The adults proved a bit of a challenge for her. But she slowly beat everyone in the room. Once she finished beating the final person, she yelled out. “Defeated Marinette style! Booyah!” the Rogue’s were annoyed that they were beaten by a teen, but they didn’t care this time. Mari was happy and had fun listening to any story told and told stories of her own.

To thank them she went to the small kitchen and whipped out some treats for the Rogue’s. She walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of chocolate chip cookies. “Thank you for taking care of me!” she said holding the treats out. “I would have made macaroons, but those take longer,” she said shyly with a shrug.

“You didn’t have too!” Harley said going over to Mari and hugging her.

“I wanted to. You guys have been so nice to me!” Mari replied and everyone just smiled at the girl. Everyone took a cookie and voiced their thoughts on how good the cookies were which had her beaming at them.

“Well, dearie, I think it’s time we got you back to your hotel,” Edward said looking outside. Everyone looked to the window and saw that while it was dark now, the rain had lightened.

“You’re right. Thank you again!” she said as Harley took the tray before hugging her again. The teens then gave her a hug themselves.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again!” Harley said handing her a bag with her wet clothes and Mari smiled with a nod. With that, Edward led Mari outside and to a car. They got in and Mari told him the hotel her class was staying at.

The ride to the hotel went quickly. They arrived outside the hotel and Mari smiled at Edward once more. She quickly got a piece of paper out and wrote her number down and then handed it over to Edward.

“Thank you again for your help!” Mari said with a bright smile that Edward returned. “Do you mind giving this to your son? It’d be cool to keep in touch,” she said and Edward nodded.

“Sure thing. Now, be careful ok? Your teachers should have paid more attention, it’s dangerous here,” he said and Mari nodded.

“I will!” she said and got out of the car and waved goodbye. When she entered the hotel, she was tackled by her friends hugging her, causing her to drop the bag.

“We were sooo worried!” Chloe said when they moved off her. They were now on the floor and Mari smiled apologetically to them.

“I’m sorry-” she started but got cut off.

“Don’t you dare say sorry. It’s not your fault they left you, ok!? They didn’t do anything when they  _ finally _ realized you were gone,” Alix said and Mari nodded.

“Marinette!” Ms. Bustier yelled seeing her and the class and Ms. Mendeliev was behind her. “Where were you?” she demanded and Marinette shrunk down.

“I bet she did this for attention,” sneered Lila which had the class muttering to themselves. Ms. Mendeliev though seemed very worried.

“I’m disappointed you’d do that, Marinette,” Ms. Bustier said and Mari gasped.

“But I didn’t!” Mari shouted. “You left me behind! I walked for an hour before someone found me! And that someone wasn’t even you!” Mari yelled and her friends were worried. “I didn’t know who they were at first since I was freezing and basically unconscious!” she shouted and at that, the class gasped, except for Lila who had a sneer painted on her face. “I was lucky my friend found me and not some thugs! He and his friends had to take care of me until the rain lightened up and I wasn’t comatose!” she ranted angrily. At that, Ms. Mendeliev went over and kneeled beside her.

Mari just slumped over, her energy drained. She didn’t do anything as Ms. Mendeliev placed her hand on Mari’s forehead and sighed. “Feels like you’re starting to have a fever. Let’s get you back to your room,” she said and both the teacher and her friends helped her up. On both sides, a person held her arms to make sure she didn’t stumble or fall. Kim grabbed the bag and followed behind with Max and Chloe.

Ms. Bustier and the others just watched shocked until Nino broke off to go with them. After all, he wanted to make sure his friend was ok. They entered Mari’s and Chloe’s room and Mari laid down on her bed. “Now Marinette, you are going to stay here and rest, ok?” Ms. Mendeliev said and Mari nodded.

“Ok, Ms. Mendeliev,” Mari said at last and Ms. Mendeliev shook her head.

“I’m sorry you got left behind. Tomorrow I’ll come by periodically to check up on you,” she said heading toward the door and saw Mari nodding. “If you need me, I’ll be discussing what happened with Ms. Bustier,” she said and at their nods, she left the room. They felt bad slightly for Ms. Bustier, but she needed it since she didn’t do anything to find Mari and assumed as soon as she got back that she did it for attention.

“We’ll stay right by your side,” Chloe said and her friends nodded.

“I’m sorry about the class,” Nino said shaking his head. Mari just smiled at him. “I hope you get better,” he said and Mari nodded.

“Me too,” she mumbled curling up in the bed.

“Sleep well,” they mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the alternate way chap!!! It’s short. But it turned out pretty sweet! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is!! I will be doing a second shape for this. But the second chap will just be an alternate way she could meet em. Then after that, I’ll do another fic. See if you can guess what’ll be!!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3


End file.
